


Big Brothers

by Astral_Space_Dragon



Series: Of Bats and Devils [16]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Devil May Cry
Genre: Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, DMC players know what's up, Demons, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Injuries, Nero's potty mouth lol, Nothing explicit, Psychological Trauma, Swearing, Trauma, again nothing awful, but tagging anyways, by dmc standards, past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28948173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Space_Dragon/pseuds/Astral_Space_Dragon
Summary: Viv gets dragged to a mission by Nero and Nico.The client told of people having horrible nightmares and dying under "mysterious circumstances". What will they find? Who will they find?
Series: Of Bats and Devils [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700992
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. “Viv-napped” by Nero and Nico

Viv sat in the office with Dante. Vergil had left for a solo gig, leaving Viv with the red hunter. Viv was aimlessly scrolling through her phone when the front door opened and Nero and Nico stepped in.

Without saying anything, Nico lifted Viv off the sofa and declared "Come, Viv. We're going out"

Viv stammered "W-what the hell do you mean?" she looked over at Dante who just shrugged with a look of confusion.

Nico froze as she set Viv down "Sorry. Guess I should explain"

Viv smoothed her shirt "It's fine. You just had a Grayson moment"

Nero raised an eyebrow "'Grayson moment'?"

"My brother, Dick" Viv clarified "He would sometimes get random bouts of 'Hey! Let's do this thing!'"

"Ah. I get it"

Nico shrugged as she puffed her cigarette "Makes sense"

"So, where are you taking me?" asked Viv.

Nero remembered why they were there "Oh! We're taking you with us on a job"

"A job? Where at?"

"Some city in Northeast of Gotham"

Viv thought for a moment before nodding "Alright. I'll go"

"What about little old me?" Dante teased.

Nero leered at Dante "What about you?"

Dante put his hand on his chest in fake hurt "So mean to your dear uncle…"

Nero flipped off Dante "You'll live, dumbass"

Dante clutched his chest tighter "And you're taking my kid?"

"Kid?!" "You're kid?!" Nero and Viv exclaimed as Nico burst out laughing.

Dante flashed a smug grin before leaning back in his chair and covering his eyes with a magazine

Nero rolled her eyes as he dragged Viv out of the shop. Once out, Nero stepped in the van and took his usual spot in the passenger seat. Before Viv even got the chance to sit down, Nico started up the van and sped off, causing Viv to stumble onto the leather couch.

"Hold on, Viv!" Nico called out. Viv could just hear the smug grin on the mechanic's face.

\-----------------------------

When they left the city limits, Viv stared out the curtained window as he asked Nero "So how's Kyrie?"

Nero glanced back at Viv "She's fine. Kids are fine, too"

"That's good" Viv said as she continued to look out the window.

After a few quiet moments, Nico loudly spoke "Let's get some food"

Nero glanced at her "Are you serious? We just ate!"

Nico rolled her eyes "We're going to be on the road! We might as well!"

Nero let out a frustrated sigh "Whatever… we'll stop at the next town"

As the drive continued, Nero asked another question "So, I did some digging on your family"

Viv quirked an eyebrow "On your own or did your papa ask you to?"

Nero frowned at Viv "Don't call him that"

Viv grinned impishly "So he did ask you"

Nero rolled his eyes "Always the detective"

Viv chuckled as she asked "So, what did you find out?"

Nero fell silent.

"Nears?"

Nero glanced back at Viv "Is it true about you brother Dick?"

"What about him?"

"About his parents dying"

Nico swerved at the sudden question.

Nero and Viv held on to dear life as Nico got back unter control.

"Why the hell do you have to drive like an animal?!" exclaimed Nero.

Nico puffed her cigarette "Why the hell do you have to ask a question like that?!"

Nero threw up his arms in defense "It's a question!"

Viv laughed as she interrupted "It's fine, Nico. That something that's been in the public for years" she turned her attention to Nero "To answer your question dude: yeah. It's true"

Nero was quiet before continuing "And he saw it all?"

Viv nodded grimmly "Yeah… he was nine when it happened"

Nero grimaced "Jeez…"

Nico threw her cigarette out the window before asking "Is the part about the mob true?"

"You mean Zucco? Yeah… every detail. From the refusal to give him protection money to the sabotaging of the trapeze act. All true"

"Damn… can't even imagine living through that"

"The whole thing still hangs over him… it's easy to tell that he still thinks about them. He doesn't show it, but I've seen it in his face"

Nero huffed a quiet chuckle "Ever the all-knowing sister…"

A ghost of a smile crossed Viv's face "He was the first brother I had. So of course I got attached"

\--------------------------

After driving for another hour, they stopped in the middle of a pit stop surrounded by fast food restaurants.

The van skid to a stop and Nico announced "Alright, chickadees. We got a long drive ahead of us. Let get what we came for and leave"

As Nero stood, he noticed Nico remained seated. With a scowl, he asked "Guess me and Viv are doing the footwork?"

Nico leaned back in her seat with a yawn.

Nero sighed as he gestured for Viv to follow "Come on"

As they walked, Viv started with some small talk "So what's the job?"

Nero's head perked "That's right! We didn't tell you about the job!"

"No. You just kidnapped me"

Nero snickered "If that's what you want to called it"

"That's what it was, dude"

Nero rolled his eyes as they entered the Wendy's. As they stood in line, Viv pressed her previous question "So… job?"

"Oh, yeah. Someone called about people in one of the low-income districts having nightmares"

"Nightmares? That's it?"

"That was my first question. Dante was about to hang up when the client mentioned that a few people have died"

"Died? From nightmares?"

Nero shrugged as the two stood in line "I don't know? All the humans died in different ways"

"Did the client elaborate?"

Nero shook his head again "Not really"

"If this turns out to be a waste of time…"

Nero sighed "Hopefully, it won't"

After the two got food, they headed to the nearby convenience store and stocked up on snacks and drinks.

When they returned to the van, Nero shoved Nico awake "Hey! Wake the fuck up!"

Nico woke up with a start "What the hell?"

"We got snacks. Let's go"

Nico stretched her arms out before starting up the van and continuing the drive.


	2. Welcome to Bludhaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three arrive in Bludhaven to meet up with the client.
> 
> They meet the client and a familiar face along the way.

At some point during the drive, Viv had fallen asleep. She was jolted awake by a gentle nudge and Nero saying "Hey, wake up. We're almost there"

Viv sat up as she yawned "Where are we?" she looked out the window to the sun setting and city lights starting to switch on.

Nico was quick to answer the question "Welcome to Bludhaven"

Viv shot up "Bludhaven?"

Nico glanced at Viv through the rearview mirror "You know the city, Viv?"

"Yeah. Gotham's Ugly Step-sister"

The mechanic snickered at Viv's words "Is that what you call it?"

"That's what everyone calls Bludhaven"

"Is the city really that bad?"

"It makes Gotham look like Metropolis"

"Yikes"

As Nico drove deeper into the city, Viv asked "So, where are we meeting the client?"

Nero pulled out a crumpled piece of paper "We're supposed to meet the client at… the city hall"

Viv hummed as the drive continued.

When Nico turned down a street, the sound of a siren and red and blue lights began to flash.

Nico sighed as she pulled over "Great…"

Viv watched as the police car came to a stop behind the van. She eyed the cop that exited the car. Then it dawned on her.  _ Wait… _

When the cop passed the curtained window, she immediately knew who it was. She stood and made her way to the front of the van as Nico rolled the window down.

"Evening you two" the cop greeted as he flipped through his notepad.

In a fake drunk voice, Viv asked "Is there a problem occifer?"

The cop's head shot up "Viv?!"

"Heya, Dickie!"

Nero raised an eyebrow as he stared at Dick.

Dick put his notepad away as he asked "I'm assuming the three of you are here about the nightmare issue"

Nico puffed her cigarette "You could say that, pretty boy"

Dick slid his notepad in his pocket "How about I escort you to city hall?"

Nero's eyes squinted slightly as he said "Sure. If that'll make you feel better"

Dick offered a small smile before returning to his squad car. He started up his car and drove ahead, leading the three hunters to city hall.

Once at city hall, Dick exited his car and declared "I'm going inside to bring out the client"

As Nero and Viv waited outside the van, Nero spoke up "Didn't know your brother is a cop"

"It's just a day job for him"

After waiting for a few minutes, Dick returned with a well-dressed woman in tow.

"That must be the client" Nero observed.

The woman in question made her way toward the two hunters with a classic politician smile "Good evening! I am Councilwoman Peng" she turned her attention to Nero "You must be the one I talked to on the phone: Dante"

Nero bit back a retort as he shook his head "Dante's over in Red Grave. He sent us to take care of the job"

Viv could see Councilwoman Peng's smile fade a bit "No matter. All the same to me"

Viv and Nero gave each other a look before Nero asked "So… what's the job?"

Councilwoman Peng handed Nero a yellow folder "As you know, a lot of residents in one of the low-income districts has been plagued with nightmares"

As Viv looked over the folder with Nero, she asked "What's this about people dying? You didn't really elaborate on the phone"

A grim look crossed Peng's face "So many people have died in different ways… Some have died from drowning even though they were nowhere near water. Others from asphyxiation even though they were alone. The other night, a small child was found dead from internal bleeding"

Viv internally winced at Peng's words. Nero asked "So it's just in that district so far?"

Peng nodded "The police department have been patrolling the district and they all report feelings of dread in the area"

Viv gave Nero another look before telling Councilwoman Peng "We'll check out the area, tonight"

\---------------------------

As Nico drove closer and closer to the district, it was easy to feel the heaviness coming from the area.

As the two walked the rest of the way with their weapons, Viv asked Nero "How are we going about this?"

"We're not splitting up. That's for sure"

Viv raised an eyebrow "Why is that?"

"We don't know what we're dealing with. It'd be best to stay together and face whatever this is as a team"

Viv couldn't argue with Nero on that point.

Once entering the neighborhood, a sickening feeling grew in Viv's gut "Holy shit! You feel that, right?"

Nero's nose slightly scrunched up "Yeah… let's keep moving"

After walking for a bit, the sun had completely set, bathing the neighborhood in darkness and intensifying the heaviness in the air.

Viv frowned at the empty neighborhood and commented "It feels so dead out here…"

Nero nodded in agreement "Agreed"

As they crossed a street, puddles of blood bubbled from the cracked asphalt.

Nero chuckled as he revved up Red Queen "Thought it was going to be a quiet night!"

Viv scoffed "In Bludhaven? Unheard of"

From the pools of blood, demons emerged by the dozens. They looked like a horrible mixture of horses and toads.

Nero groaned "Ugh… why is it always toads?!"

Viv snickered as Nero's tone as she swung Orthrus at a demon's face, slicing it.

The horde turned out to be a small one and was defeated rather quickly.

As Viv killed the last demon, she commented "Ugly fuckers…"

When Nero said nothing, Viv looked over at him to see him staring in a random direction.

"Nero?"

"There's something over there. I think it's the source of these demons…"

Viv stood next to him "You sure?"

"I don't know… but something big is over there"

After a few moments of silence, Nero gestured Viv to follow him "Let's go check it out"

After walking some more, they ended up in front of a large decrepit house.

Nero pointed at the house "In there. There's something in that house"

Viv stared at the house "Can you tell what it might be?"

Nero shook his head "Not exactly. But it's obviously something bad"

"Should we… just go in?"

Nero shrugged "Seems like our only option"

With that, the two went inside the dark house.


	3. Nero and Viv: Devil Hunters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the quick meet-up with the client, Viv and Nero make their way to the neighborhood affected by nightmares.
> 
> The heaviness in the air is apparent and the two agree to get it done as quick as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tagged Violence is in this chapter so... be prepared

When Nero and Viv entered the house, the heavy feeling of dread was at its strongest. Even Viv felt it.

"Shit…"

Nero glanced at his fellow hunter "You alright?"

"I'm fine--- wait…"

"What is it?"

Viv stomped her foot a few times before observing "There's a lower level"

"Let's check it out, then"

After wandering around the house, they found a doorway to the cellar. The heavy feeling got stronger with each step they took down the stairs. When they reached the cellar, they discovered a large hole that went deeper underground.

Viv's eyebrows furrowed "What the fuck?!"

"My thoughts exactly"

Viv readied Dominion and Nero readied Blue Rose as they made their way down the hole. As they walked, Viv noticed something: glowing teal bulbous lumps clustered on the walls of the tunnel.

"Hey, Nero. Check these out"

Nero observed the soft lumps and noticed movement in the tiny things. It then dawned on him "Fuck… these are eggs"

Viv backed away from the cluster in shock "All of these are eggs?" she turned to Nero "Should… should we destroy them?"

Nero gently poked the eggs before shaking his head "No. These are being nourished by magic. If we cut off the supply, these should disintegrate and die"

"Makes the job easier, then"

Nero nodded before adding "And if that doesn't work, Nico has a flamethrower"

Viv snickered "Of course she does"

\-------------------

After walking down winding hallways, the two found themselves in a large atrium. Large clusters of eggs dotted the walls and the smell of death hung heavy. On the wall, was a large hole; as big as a bus.

As Nero and Viv walked deeper into the atrium, the loud voice spoke up " **HUMANS. I SMELL HUMANS!"**

Nero smirked as he shouted "You smelled that just now?"

The voice responded  **"No… I smell something else…"** after a few moments of silence, the voice growled  **"SPARDA'S KIN"**

Viv chuckled quietly "There it is…"

From the large pit, a large demon emerged. Like the smaller demons, this one had both horse-like and toad-like features. Unlike the small demons however, this giant had large horns and large fangs.

The large demon glared at Nero before turning its attention to Viv  **"Hmm… I see you in the other one's dreams…"**

Viv raised an eyebrow "Other one?"

Next to the demon, one of the clusters burst, revealing a smaller demon that was the size of a small dog. Viv stared at it for a moment before realizing it was sitting on top of a person's chest. After gazing at the body, she noticed a VERY familiar black kevlar suit and blue accents. Her heart sank.

"Nightwing!" she shouted.

Nero clenched his teeth "Shit!" without any hesitation, he shot at the demon on the vigilante's chest, killing it.

The large demon roared in rage and the egg clusters began to hatch.

"Ah, for fuck's sake!" exclaimed Viv.

Nero revved up Red Queen "You thinkin of backing out?"

Viv flipped off Nero with a smirked "You wish!"

As the newly hatched demons charged, Viv and Nero readied themselves.

A demon lept at Viv, teeth bared, ready to bite. Thinking quickly, Viv shot the demon in the mouth, splattering blood and demon bits on her.

Together, she and Nero exterminated demons left and right. Soon, the numbers were depleted, enraging the large demon even more. The demon made a move to grab Nightwing. Thinking quickly, Nero shot at the demon, creating a diversion while Viv dragged Nightwing away from the chaos.

As she placed Nightwing against a wall, the vigilante's eyes cracked open "Viv?"

Viv pat her brother's shoulder before standing "Need you to stay alive, Big Bird. Rather not have the Bat hate me even more"

Viv rushed back to Nero, failing to hear Nightwing mumble something.

Nero glanced back at Viv "Is he alright?"

Viv nodded "He'll live"

"Good. Let's kill this thing!"

**"PITIFUL WORMS! I WILL NOT BE KILLED BY A HUMAN AND THE TRAITOR'S KIN!"**

Nero barked a laugh "You ready, Viv?"

"Born ready, Nears!"

The two hunters charged at the demon Viv went for the legs while Nero went for the face. Using Orthrus, she sliced at the demon's legs, incapacitating it. Once the demon was down, she helped Nero in shooting and slashing at it.

"Nero!" she shouted.

Nero looked over at Viv "Yeah?"

She gestured towards the mouth and Nero immediately understood. Using his spectral wings, he pried the demon's mouth open and the two immediately started to unload rounds of bullets, effectively wounding the demon. Nero charged up Blue Rose and shot. At that shot, the demon began to spew blood and spouts of magic.

Viv backed away from the demon "It's gonna blow!"

In an instant, the demon exploded, covering the atrium in blood and guts. In turn, the unhatched clusters of eggs shriveled up and turned to dust.

As Nero and Viv reveled in their victory, Nero looked back at Nightwing "What do you want to do with him?"

Viv gazed at the unconscious vigilante "We need to get him out of here! He could be hurt!"

Nero gave Viv an incredulous look "Are you serious?! After he tried to bring you back to Gotham?"

Viv snorted "That may have been an asshole move, but he's still my brother, Nero! I'm not going to lose a brother for the fourth time!"

Nero's face fell "What do you mean fourth time?"

Viv said nothing as she made her way towards Nightwing. As she made an attempt to lift him up, Nero took it upon himself to do so and placed the unconscious hero on his back.

"Nero?"

Nero sighed as he started to walk "You're right. He is your brother. Just like Vergil is my father. Both are assholes…"

"But still asshole family"

Nero chuckled "Yeah…"

After wandering down more winding tunnels, they found themselves in the main sewers. Viv looked around and found a ladder, leading up to a manhole.

"Wait here. I'll check it out"

Nero nodded as Viv climbed up the ladder. Slowly, she pushed the manhole cover aside and checked the surface. She smiled in relief. They were under a park.

"Good! This isn't open traffic!" she looked down at Nero and gestured to follow "Come on! I'll pull him up!"

Carefully, Nero climbed up the ladder and pushed Nightwing into Viv's arms, aiding her in pulling him up. 

Viv put her arms under Nightwing's and pulled as much as she could "Urgh… come on Blue Bird…" she grunted "Let's get you out"

As Viv dragged the unconscious vigilante, she glanced around for a nearby payphone. When she spotted one, she called for Nero "Nero!"

"Yeah?" Nero grunted as he slid the manhole back in place. He saw Viv point in a direction and say "Payphone!"

Nero dusted his hands as he headed to the payphone. As he dialed the van's number, he looked over at Viv. She was knelt next to Nightwing, brow creased in deep worry.

After a single ring, the voice on the other line said "You find Narnia or something? You two are ten blocks away!"

Nero rolled his eyes "Stop whining"

Nico scoffed "Whatever… get the job done?"

"Yeah. And…" he glanced back at Viv and Nightwing "We're going to have an extra guest"

"Extra guest? What are you---"

"Just get here as fast as you can!"

Nico sighed "Fine. Fine. Be there in a bit"

After Nero hung up, he made his way back to Viv "Is he okay?"

Viv sighed "I don't know… we need to take him to his apartment"

"His apartment? Not a hospital?"

Viv's eyes shot up "No! His identity could get compromised!"

"How are we going to help him if he has injuries?"

"It's fine, Nero! I used to patch up their wounds all the time!"

"What if something is broken, Viv?!"

Viv shook her head "Nothing is broken. I can tell. He's just out cold"

Nero sighed "Fine…"

Their ears perked up at the sound of screeching tires.

Viv pulled Nightwing onto her back "Looks like our ride's here"

The van came to a screeching halt. Nico leaned out the window "Alright, kiddies! Let's get our pay and---" Nico noticed Nightwing "Whoa… what's wrong with him?"

Viv opened the side door "No time to explain! We need to get him to his apartment! Stat!"

Nico gave a small salute "You got it!"

Once Nightwing was secured, Nico started up the van and sped off.


	4. Death and Revivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viv, Nero and Nico return to Red Grave after the Bludhaven mission.
> 
> Viv opens up about being caught in the middle of countless deaths and resurrections.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Talk of unresolved trauma

"Turn left!"

Nico made a sharp left.

"Turn right after three blocks!"

"You got it!"

Nero gripped the dashboard in a tight grip "I swear to god, if we get pulled over!"

"We won't!" shouted Viv "Make another left!"

Nico made a sharp left.

"Aaaaaand… STOP!"

The van skidded to a stop.

Quickly, Viv pulled Nightwing onto her back and rushed out of the van.

When she got to Nightwing's apartment, she was about to use her phone to disable his security system when the door opened. She looked up to see Jason standing in the apartment.

"Jay?"

"Viv? What the hell?" Jason noticed the unconscious Nightwing "Shit…" he looked over to see Nero and Nico behind Viv "Come on. Let's get him inside"

Once inside, Viv gently laid Nightwing on his couch. Jason took a moment to look over their unconscious brother.

"What happened? What are you doing here?"

Viv told Jason everything: from being in Bludhaven on a job to finding Nightwing.

"And, nothing feels broken. I didn't want to take him to a hospital for obvious reasons. Plus, I've treated all of your wounds before. And---"

Jason put his hand up, silencing Viv "I got it, Viv. You did a good thing by coming here"

After Jason removed Nightwing's suit and mask, he gestured his head towards Nero and Nico "And them?"

Viv simply said "Fellow hunter and mechanic"

Jason nodded in understanding. He looked over at the two "There should be some drinks in the fridge. Golden boy won't mind"

Nero and Nico looked at one another and shrugged before heading to the kitchen.

As Jason and Viv patched up some the cuts on Dick, Jason commented "I think this is the worst of it. I'm not feeling any broken bones. Looks like he was just knocked out"

Viv nodded "That's what I assumed"

When Dick was all patched up, Jason lifted him up and took him to his bedroom. When he returned, he observed how dirty Viv and Nero were "There's a shower. You two can take turns"

Viv shook her head "There's a shower in the van. We need to leave and get our pay, anyways"

Jason hummed "Hustlin and bustlin"

Viv chuckled "Yep"

As the three were leaving, Viv looked back at Jason "See ya, Jay…"

Jason waved with a smile "See ya…"

As the the van pulled out from the curb, Nico commented "He seems nice"

Viv hummed with a small smile "Jay's always been cool. Ever since I was a kid…"

After getting the pay from Councilwoman Peng, the three left the city. After driving for a couple of hours, they stopped at a truck stop and decided to sleep in the van for the night. After showering and a quick dinner, they turned in for the night. Nico leaned her seat back and immediately fell asleep. Nero took the small couch while Viv took the carpeted floor.

Ignoring Nico's snoring, Viv checked her phone: Three messages from Jason. She opened them.

_ Hey. Goldie's awake. He asked about you. Told him you were fine and that you dragged his sorry ass here _

Viv huffed a quiet laugh as she read the second message.

_ No internal damage. Guy's just tired. The demons apparently made him relive some of his worst nightmares. His words. Not mine. _

Viv felt a wave of relief.  _ Good… he's okay. _

The third message was a photo. Viv opened it to see a picture of a smiling Dick Grayson. Bandaged up and holding a bowl of what looked to be chicken soup and some crackers.

Viv smiled.

"Is your brother alright?" she heard Nero whisper. She glanced at him and nodded.

"He's fully awake"

"That's good"

Viv put her phone down and went to sleep.

\-----------------------------

The next day, the three drove all the way back to Red Grave and back to the main shop. When they entered the shop, they were greeted by Vergil, seated at the desk. He greeted the three with a curt nod. Lady and Trish greeted the three from the bar.

"How did the job go?" asked Vergil.

Viv poured a shot of vodka as she answered "Alright. It was interesting being in Bludhaven again"

Vergil hummed as he drank his tea.

Nero crashed onto the sofa "Where's Dante?"

"Shower. He just returned from an… outing with Patty"

Nero and Viv winced "Yikes" "Poor bastard"

Lady giggled "I don't think I've ever seen the guy look so drained. That girl is a handful"

As if on cue, Dante exited the shower, dressed in a loose shirt and sweat "Oh hey! You brought my kid back!"

Viv gave Dante an unamused look.

Viv noticed a tense look in Nero's eyes.

"Nero?"

Nero clenched his fists "What did you mean when you said you weren't going to lose a brother for a fourth time?"

Viv fell quiet.

After a few moments of silence, Viv said "Did you know Jason died when I was twelve?"

Immediately, the air got heavy.

Dante toweled his hair as he asked "Died? Didn't we see him here in the shop not too long ago?"

Viv simply said "He was brought back from the dead"

Vergil scowled slightly "How?"

Viv licked her dry lips before answering "Have any of you heard of the Lazarus Pit?"

Vergil crushed his mug as those two words. Dante dropped his towel. Nero was confused.

"What's the Lazarus Pit?" asked Nero.

Trish was quick to answer Nero's question "It's an occurring phenomenon that possesses restorative properties that can instantly heal injuries, grant immortality and bring back the dead, apparently"

Viv nodded "That's how Jason came back"

Lady's brows furrowed slightly at Viv's disposition.

Viv continued "Then Damian was killed by an adult clone and his body was taken to another planet"

No one said anything. Viv continued talking, her filter deciding to be nonexistent.

"Then there was the time Dick faked his death and didn't tell us so we all believed we buried him. Then there was the time Tim was gunned down by hundreds of drones. We thought he died but he was taken to some prison. Then there was the time Steph died and came back. Then there was Babara when she was shot by the Joker and nearly died. Then there was time we thought Bruce died, but he was actually lost in time---"

"Viviane" Lady exclaimed, interrupting Viv "This is serious!"

"Lady?"

"You had all of this happen around you and you were caught in the middle of it all"

Viv's eyebrows furrowed "But… all of that happened years ago and I got used to it after Green Arrow died and came back"

Lady eyed Viv sympathetically "Viv…"

Viv shrugged as she grabbed a beer from the fridge "That's just the hero business. People die"

Trish slightly scowled "Did you really get used to it? Or is that something you tell yourself?"

Viv fell silent as she chuckled dryly "Demons… ever the observant ones…" she downed half the beer before continuing "All of the death and close calls still weigh on me I guess… even after all these years…"

Lady frowned "Have ever talked to anyone about this?"

"About the fact that I still think about the heroes who are close to me dying and coming back?" Viv scoffed "No"

Lady bit her lip.

"I just move on from it. It's no big deal"

"Viv…" Lady sighed.

Viv remained quiet and she nursed her beer. Lady placed a gentle hand on Viv's shoulder. Viv glanced up at the hunter to see her bearing a sympathetic smile.

Slowly, everyone left, leaving Viv with the twins.

Vergil mentioned something about going to pick up dinner, but Viv wasn't listening.

Viv stood behind the bar, staring into space. She glanced up at Dante as he stood from his desk and grabbed two whiskey glasses. He grabbed a large bottle of whiskey and some ice. He poured the whiskey and slid one glass to Viv. With a ghost of his signature sideways smile, he held up his glass. With a tiny sad smile, Viv clinked her glass against Dante's.

As they drank in silence, Dante chuckled quietly "Man… your family and mine…"

Viv huffed a quiet laugh "No wonder we're so fucked up"

Dante smirked as he rubbed Viv's back. He sighed "You got all of us… okay?"

A stray tear ran down Viv's face as she rasped "I know…" she took a deep breath as she leaned her head on Dante's arm.

Dante continued rubbing her back "We got your back…"


	5. Big Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go back to some sort of normalcy and Viv spends her day taking on handyman work.
> 
> One day, she feels the need to stretch her legs that don't involve work and decided to walk around the city.

In the following days, work was slow. Any demon hunting jobs ended up being small infestations that only called for one or two hunters. Most of the work that the three did was "handyman-type of work": painting jobs, mild construction, repairs, whatever work humans needed done.

\---------------------------

A freshly showered Viv sat behind the desk. Having just returned from a job that involved installing some insulation for an old woman's large home, Viv wanted nothing more than to relax.

After sitting for a few minutes, she started to feel antsy. You sighed as she stood and got ready to leave again.  _ Might as well do some shopping… _

After leaving a note for the twins, she stepped out of the shop and headed for the shopping district.

Once at the district, she wandered around aimlessly. She entered a few shops and browsed but didn't really buy anything. After wandering around for a couple of hours, she felt her stomach rumble.  _ That's right. Didn't eat lunch yet. _

She made her way to a circle of food trucks and decided on a cheesesteak truck. As she waited in line, she felt some people stand behind her. Right behind her. She sighed.

"Little too close for comfort, don't you think dude?"

The person laughed.  _ Wait… _

"Surprised you didn't swing at us first"

Viv sharply turned around to see her big brothers, Dick and Jason. Both bore friendly grins.

What the fuck---" Viv sputtered "The hell are you two doing here?"

Dick shrugged "We were in the neighborhood---"

"That's a damn lie" Viv teased.

Jason snickered as he side-eyed Dick "Told you"

Dick rolled his eyes.

Viv chuckled before asking "You alright? I left when you were still out cold"

Dick nodded "I'm fine. Just superficial wounds"

Viv hummed "Good"

Dick added "Speaking of…"

Viv raised an eyebrow "Yeah…?"

"Your fighting is impressive! You and that guy really fought well together! The Titans could learn a thing or two from you"

Viv scratched the back of her head "Dante and Vergil are good mentors"

Dick opened his mouth to say something when the cashier from the food truck called out "Next!"

Viv turned back towards the truck "Oh!" she and her brothers got to the truck.

The cashier, a guy her age greeted her "Hey, Viv! Out and about today?"

Viv nodded "You know it, Al. I got antsy at the shop. Needed to stretch my legs"

Al nodded in understanding "I getchu" he glanced at Dick and Jason "Friends of yours?"

"No. Even worse. Older brothers" she jested, ignoring the offended noises Dick and Jason made.

Al winced with a smirk "Oof. I'm so sorry. Anyways, what can I get you?"

"Three of my usual"

Al nodded "You got it!"

After paying, the three stood to the side and waited for their food.

Jason spoke up "You're pretty popular in this city, aren't you?"

Viv shrugged "Depends on what you mean by 'popular'. There's people her that hate my guts because of who I work with"

Jason shrugged "That makes two of us"

Viv hummed a laugh "Touché"

"Order for Viv!" Al called out.

After getting their food, they sat on one of the little outdoor tables.

As they ate, Viv asked "So how's Bludhaven been since that night?"

Dick ate a fry before answering "A lot better--- well… as good as Bludhaven can get"

Viv nodded "Good"

After a few moments of silence, Viv asked "How is everyone?"

Dick sighed "They're… fine"

"What about  _ him _ ?"

Jason took a large bite of his cheesesteak "Same old cranky Bat, I guess… a little more withdrawn, though"

Viv anxiously bit her lip "I did tell the man that I hate him…"

Dick shook his head "Vivv, you had every right to be angry with him… and us…"

Viv felt her throat tighten so she drank her soda to push down the feeling.

"We were all so absorbed and focused on our nightly jobs… you were tossed to the side" Dick said with a trembling voice.

"Dick…" rasped Viv.

"I'm the oldest and it's my job to look after all of you"

Jason sighed "Come on, Goldie. It's not all your fault. You know that"

Dick swallowed the lump in his throat "I know… but that doesn't excuse anything. I'm your brother, Viv. Before you, it was just be, Alf, and B. When you came, I was so excited to have a sister" he chuckled dryly "So much for that…"

Viv ate the last of her cheesesteak before refuting "I'm not mad at you, Dick. I stopped being mad a long time ago"

Dick clenched his fists "No. But I can see that you just numbed yourself to it. The disappointment. The let downs. God, I've been there and I end up helping inflict those same feelings on you"

Viv remained quiet.

Without saying anything, Dick pulled Viv into his arms and held on tight. Viv slowly returned the embrace.

Dick tightened the embrace as he chuckled "You know… I can't remember the last time I held you like this… my baby sister…"

A soft smile crossed Viv's face.

\---------------------------

When the food was eaten, Dick and Jason got ready to leave. Jason lifted Viv into a tight hug!   
  
"Jas'n! Can't breaf!"

Jason chuckled as he placed Viv down, giving Dick the opportunity to wrap Viv in his own tight hug!

"Come on, man!" Viv exclaimed.

Dick put her down and as they bid each other farewell, Viv said "Say 'hi' to Alf for me?"

Dick nodded "Of course"

After they left, Viv ordered some more food for dinner and left the area to return to the shop.

Halfway into her walk, the sun started to set and she heard heavy footsteps.

"Hey, Dante" she greeted without looking up.

Dante walked beside her as he asked "I couldn't help but notice you having lunch with your brothers"

Viv smiled "Yeah. They were in town" she held up the plastic back in her hand "Got dinner for the three of us"

Dante hummed as they continued walking. He smirked "'Baby sister'…"

Viv glared at Dante "You shut the hell up, old man"

Still smirking, Dante added "I will be telling Nico… and a few others"

Viv tensed up "Oh, no you won't!"

Dante flashed a smug grin "Watch me" and he broke into a run.

"DANTE!" Viv shouted as she dashed after him.


End file.
